


I Am Thankful For

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Jim, Friendship, Holiday with the family, M/M, McCoy family tradition, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard won't let Jim stay behind for the holidays. No one should be alone.





	I Am Thankful For

Since Leonard had taken Jim home for Christmas the year before it only felt right to take him for Thanksgiving too. They packed their bags for the weekend and hopped on the shuttle. Donna met them at the hangar and drove them back to the farm. Fred and Joanna were outside in the yard raking and playing in the leaves.

When the truck stopped and Leonard got out Joanna ran into her daddy’s arms. “You’re here!”

“I am. I brought my friend along too. You remember Jim?”

Joanna nodded and smiled up at the blonde as he slid out of the truck. “Hi uncle Jim!”

Jim frowned and looked at her, “Uncle Jim?”

“Peaches said you’re part of the family.”

Blushing Jim smiled and grabbed his bag from the back of the truck. Leonard picked his daughter up on one arm and grabbed his bag from the back of the truck as well. “Any guests I should know about?”

“Just me daddy.”

“Good. Let’s go find Peaches and see what the arrangement is going to be.”

Once Eleanora had hugged them both she directed Leonard up to Joanna’s room where a larger bed had replaced the small twin sized one and Jim settled into the room that was once Leonard’s. Jim could hear Joanna’s excited chatter about a slumber party with her daddy and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Dropping his bag he headed back downstairs to see if he could help with anything. Eleanora put him to work setting the table while she and Donna finished up the cooking. By the time Leonard had changed and come down the stairs dinner was almost ready and Joanna and Jim were working on something in the living room. 

Leonard smiled at his friend and roommate playing some game with his daughter when he went to get them for dinner. Jim looked up when Leonard entered the room. “Hey Bones.”

“Hey you two. Dinner’s ready. Go wash up and get to the table or we might start without you.”

Joanna’s eyes got big and she leapt to her feet and rushed out of the room. Leonard laughed and held a hand out to Jim. “We would never do that….not really.”

Jim took his hand and let Leonard pull him to his feet. “Sure you wouldn’t. I trust your mama but I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Leonard shrugged, “Depends on how hungry I was. Right now I’m pretty hungry so hurry up or no promises.”

Jim smirked and shook his head, “What’s mama gonna say about that?”

“You gonna tattle?”

Jim’s smirk turned to a grin as he followed after Joanna, “Maybe…no promises.”

Shaking his head Leonard headed back to the dining room and took his seat at the table. Once Joanna and Jim had joined them Eleanora stood to her feet.  “I’m glad to have you join us for Thanksgiving this year Jim. Before we start you need to know we have a tradition we do every Thanksgiving. We go around the table and say one thing we are thankful for. It can be a simple thing or a more complex thing whatever comes to mind. Would you like to start?”

Jim’s face turned red and he shook his head. “Thank you but…I…I need to…”

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “It’s okay Jim. We can come back to you. Leonard why don’t you start us off while Jim thinks.”

Leonard nodded, “Yes mama. I am thankful for the opportunity to be home for the holidays and I am thankful that I get to see my baby girl.”

Joanna smiled at her daddy and wiggled in her seat, “I’m thankful daddy is home!”

Jim stared down at his plate trying to think of what he was most thankful for and was so lost in thought he didn’t notice when Eleanora said what she was thankful for. 

“Jim?”

“Huh?” He said finally looking up at Leonard. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Have you thought of something dear?”

Looking back down at the plate Jim could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he nodded, “I’m thankful for…Bones…” he said quietly. 

“What was that dear? I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you.”

Jim took a breath and looked up from his plate, “I’m thankful for Bones…He’s the best friend and roommate I could have asked for and I certainly didn’t deserve. I’m thankful for this family for taking me in as one of your own when you didn’t have too.”

Eleanora smiled and put her hand on his, “We are thankful that you are here. You have been a wonderful addition to our family and you know that we are here for you if you need anything.”

Jim nodded and smiled at her, “Thank you mama. I don’t know what I’d be doing if I wasn’t here…”

Leonard picked up his glass and took a sip muttering something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing mama.”

“Leonard Horatio McCoy…” Eleanora said raising an eyebrow at her son.

“I just said that I know what he’d be doing…”

“And what would that be?”

“He’d be up to no good and I’d have to go back and bail him out…”

Jim smiled and laughed, “Yeah…I’m thankful that I have such a good friend.” 

Leonard grumped and rolled his eyes. “Can we eat yet? I’m hungry?”

Eleanora shook her head and sighed. “Yes you can eat.”

Leonard stood to his feet and began carving the turkey as the sides were passed around the table. Serving up the turkey he was sure to give Jim a double portion and a wink. “Plenty of turkey for the turkey.”


End file.
